


Stiffness

by OleanderToxin



Series: Tentative Title for Brandy's OC universe [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blowjobs, Commission fic, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Morning Wood, Original Characters - Freeform, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Sangki wakes up early one morning and well, he can't really say no to that cutie sticking him in the back, can he?Secret commission fic for a friend.





	Stiffness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonestarcelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarcelt/gifts).



Morning wood was a problem for most men, honestly. Waking up with an incessant swelling under ones boxers can be such a pain, but thankfully for Sangki, he always knew of a cute redhead who was willing to offer assistance to such issues. Every time he woke up with his cock a screaming red and drooling, the most he had to do was turn over, slip it against Scott's ass, and rut himself to a completion. Scott would, more often than not, wake up during those moments, but they never had an issue with this. After all, Sangki had lost count on how many times he had shuddered himself awake with the feeling of his boyfriend's soft, pillowy lips sucking him down to the base of his cock.

For once this morning, however, he didn't have to worry about waking up with a morning hard-on. No, instead, this time, he felt Scott's prick poke him in the back of the thigh, the redhead spooning against him as the sun barely managed to peek through the blinds. Sankgi looked behind him, smiling at the sight. Scott was drooling a bit, his snores soft and gentle against the older Korean man's neck. “Cutie.” He muttered softly, turning over to kiss his nose.

Scooting down, he helped Scott roll over easily onto his back, looking up to make sure that his boyfriend hadn't woken up yet. They both had long ago given the go ahead for this, so there was no reason that Scott would be upset, but he knew that the excitement of this little kink they had together was how long they could manage to keep the other from waking up until it was too late.

Slowly he peeled the boxer shorts down Scott's hips, his cock thick and dripping in his sleep. Dark eyes slowly looked up through his black bangs, checking that he was still snoring soundly. No motion yet that shown he had woken up. Good.

Breathing softly on the tip, Sangki dipped his head down to suckle on the head, the generous girth causing his mouth to stretch wide. He honestly loved the thickness, the way he filled Sangki's mouth to bursting with just the fat width of the crown. Just the taste made his own cock twitch awake, half hard from sucking his boyfriend off.

Humming, he lowered his head, lips stretching further over Scott's cock. Just the slightest vibration made his boyfriend wriggle in desperate need, and with him asleep like this, it made everything easier. He didn't have to worry about Scott bucking up and causing the sensitive gag reflex at the back of his throat trigger. No, this was perfect.

Scott's cock was cute when it was soft, but hard it was a monster with a girth that rivaled some of the porn that Sangki watched at times. Something about that filling his mouth, his tongue tip sticking out from between his lip and the underneath of that fat prick, it mad him dizzy with excitement. Pushing himself to the base was tricky, having to temper his breathing so that he didn't end up dizzy from lack of air, but the feeling of his nose diving into coarse curls, that was definitely something he loved the most about being with Scott.

Looking up as he felt his nose just tickle against the base of Scott's cock, he could see the other man begin to stir. If he could smile with a mouth full of dick, he would have, but for now, all he could do was hum again, causing a shudder to run down Scott's spine.

“Sangki?” He loved hearing his name come from those soft, sleepy lips. A glimpse of green peeked through thick red hair as Scott came to from dreamland. “God, Sangki, that feels so good.”

That just woke up voice went straight to Sangki's dick, and he felt himself begin to throb as he slipped his lips further down Scott's shaft. Pulling up, he gave a soft gasp as he allowed himself to breathe for a moment, adjusting his air intake just for a second. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Good morning to you, too.” Scott whined, hips beginning to writhe a bit as Sangki's hands went down to grip the soft, squishy flesh. “You're lookin' happy to see me too, down there.”

Scott was right, of course. He usually was. A grin grew on Sangki's lips as the different possibilities swam in his mind. “Do you want to suck me off while I blow you?”

Scott's hands immediately went to his face, flushed nearly as red as his hair. No matter how long they've been together, Sangki loved to fluster his boyfriend, loved to use his natural crass tone to turn Scott into a cute, whimpering ball of embarrassment. Under the hands, Scott muttered softly, but nodded in acceptance to Sangki's request. “Yeah.”

He had such a cute boyfriend, so willing to try things for him. Sangki sat up in bed and with a bit of help from Scott, moved so that he laid overtop the other man. Leaning in, he wrapped his lips around the head, the tip of his tongue rolling circles over the crown as he sucked. Scott's mouth breathed hotly on his thigh, pulling Sangki's cock out from the stretched confines of his boxer briefs. “You're already shaking so much,” grinning, he gave the tip a gentle lick before blowing a cool burst of air against it. “Hhm, you're about to burst.”

Scott writhed underneath Sangki as he lapped up the drooling pre that oozed from the slit, his body reacting to his boyfriend's movements. As he wrapped his lips around Scott's fat prick one last time, he gave a soft moan, the humming vibrations causing him to burst hard against Sangki's soft palate.

Sucking hard as he drank down Scott's cum, dark brown eyes rolled back into his head slightly. He loved swallowing him down, and in this position, every thick rope was aimed directly at his throat. With an audible gulp, he leaned up a bit as Scott began to soften in his mouth, and he turned to look back at the redhead who was busy panting and shaking from the morning head. “Best way to wake up?”

Scott looked up at Sangki, the arch of the other's back looking far too lovely to be real. He could only smile at the question. He knew damn well what he thought. And it was time for him to give back.


End file.
